Sai Akame
Sai Akame is a regular student created by PopsicleNinja. Appearance He has somewhat messy black hair and red eyes. He's almost always smiling, even in situations where he shouldn't. (Although, you can usually tell how he's feeling.) Just like with Shiromi, some students find this unsettling. He also twitches if he gets angry or nervous, and his eyes sometimes flash for no known reason. This also unsettles some students. Otherwise, Sai looks like a normal student. Personality Sai is a normal student. He likes to talk to his friends during his free time, and he has no club. He loves cats and videogames. But he's a bit unstable... He does not react well to being bullied, and actually loses sanity if he's bullied. Despite this, he is not a yandere or a psycho, and is actually pretty nice. Unlike his sister Nemesis, he will not partake in bullying -he's actually a doormat who gets bullied all the time. Backstory Like Nemesis, Sai was always kind of broken from a young age. However, Sai was otherwise a normal person, while Nemesis became a bully who enjoyed seeing other students suffer and is wiling to murder if she feels that she absolutely has to. She noticed that Sai would not participate in her bullying or gossip, and thought it was wrong. So, Nemesis started to think that Sai was the broken one for having a negative opinion of her "hobbies" that she thinks are normal. In turn, she bullied Sai, and has done so since. In turn, other students have often bullied and excluded Sai for being slightly unstable. When Sai joined the martial arts club in an attempt to prove himself, he befriended Yuri Sakibucha. This greatly annoyed Nemesis. Much later they declared each other best friends. After Nemesis snapped and tried to murder Yuri, he checked on her afterwards, and she was fine. That is also how he met Yuki. Sai had always had a crush on Taeko Tomoe, and she was showing that she liked him too, but Sai didn't say anything because he was afraid of being rejected. But then an embarrassing thing happened. Taeko looked at Sai for just a bit too long, and Sai noticed this, right in front of Nemesis. Nemesis called them out, and Taeko admitted that she liked him. Sai had thought that it was to get Nemesis to shut up, and it sure did look that way. But later, in a private location, Taeko confessed, and Sai confessed. Relationships Students (General) Other students often tease and bully Sai, and Nemesis was and is particularly merciless. After getting friends, the other students just keep it to gossiping and a bit of teasing here and there, but Nemesis is still as cruel as usual. Parents Sai's parents don't do much to help him, because they are both psychos too, and they don't like that he doesn't take pleasure in being mean because they think it's weird. He's pretty much the unfavorite. Yamaneko-San This is Sai's cat. Sai loves Yamaneko very much, and he is pretty much the only family he has who respects him. Yamaneko himself is a nice cat, but he's afraid of Nemesis, because she loves to upset him. Nemesis Akame This is Sai's sister, and they are enemies. Nemesis mercilessly bullies Sai for reasons that no one can understand. Sai is afraid of Nemesis. Taeko Tomoe This is Sai's girlfriend. Yuki Magi A friend. They duel for fun to see who wins. There are mixed results. Yuri Sakibucha They are best friends. Yuri is one of the only people to not judge Sai for being unstable. They met in the martial arts club. Persona Sai Akame is unstable. This means that Sai has a sanity value. It goes down if Sai is upset or bullied, or if he witnesses murder or blood. When he is insane, he twitches, he randomly giggles, and other students notice his behavior. He will go calm down by reading a book, but will laugh if he's at especially low sanity. Trivia * Akame means "red eyes". * Some students are creeped out by Sai's constant smiling. * Sai is somewhat based off Yandere-Kun. They are both psycho, and they are both dating someone.